


Not Just a Fancy

by sammlicke



Category: Adam Dalgliesh Series - P. D. James
Genre: Emma POV, F/M, Janie Dee version EL would be nice, Martin Shaw version AD would be nice, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether Emma Lavernham was playing Adam Dalgliesh up? Or he might be playing her up?<br/>An one shot from Emma's POV. Some time between "The Murder Room" and "The Lighthouse".<br/>Chinese version only so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Fancy

虽早已不是羞涩少女，但在同龄人里Emma也算不上经验丰富。但是从发现自己喜欢上眼前这个男人的一天起，却还是忍不住想象和他在两个人单独相处的时候是怎样。然后……发现自己脸红了。

被一次次会议和AC塞过来一桩桩命案围绕、每天工作十几小时毫无性趣的戴立许，并不知道自己不经意间满足了Emma关于完美情人的所有想象。

和大部分男性一样，他喜欢控制局面，但也会放松地由女性主导。虽然年长，但体力并不是个问题——就好像他在外人眼里总会被认为小好几岁的年龄。必要时很热烈，但大部分时间非常温柔耐心。每次都会主动采取措施，Emma知道绝大部分男性并不想，而很多人也确实做不到。

对Emma来说，这不仅仅是男女间的鱼水之欢。单是想到可以让那很好看却又总是紧绷着的眉毛舒展开，让他从深色三件套中解放出来，就已经很有成就感了。而对戴立许，想和Emma亲热的想法也不是见到美丽女性就想把她带到最近的床上的异性恋男性本能那么简单。

华灯初上，天边最后一抹夕阳的余辉也暗淡了。又站在了窄窄的阳台上， 只听得到他低低的声音，背景里喧嚣的城市似乎也安静了下来。戴立许对过去很坦诚——当然并没有包含那些会引起尴尬的细节。她惊讶于自己对他意义如此重大。她确实曾经想过，一个英俊成熟的四十岁男子，一定会经常收到来自女性的爱慕眼光。但他之前那种，将性与爱完全区别对待，或者更直接的表达是只性不爱的态度，还是让她有点惊讶。

“但是……从那天起，我知道所有都不一样了。”

“我们一起喝酒的那个晚上……你想和我做爱吗？”

“我不怀疑每个男人都会有这个念头。”

“但是你没有。”

“你对我那么信任，又那么害怕，我不能趁人之危。”

Emma转头看着他，脸上带着微笑。他似乎感觉到她的目光，也侧过脸看着她。却不想Emma突然靠近，在面颊落下一吻。

戴立许的脸红了一下。

“但是现在不同了……”她说。

“但是现在不同了。”他看着她，不知道是因为阳台上暗淡的光线还是什么原因，她觉得他蓝色的眼睛颜色变深了。

“现在。”她笃定地看着他。

他伸出没有拿香槟的左手，搂住她，深吻。

接着牵起她的手，跨过阳台的门走进客厅，接过她手里的香槟杯，随手放在门边的矮桌上，拥吻。走向二楼的卧室。


End file.
